Apocalypse - A Sebastian Castellanos and Reader Father Daughter Story
by SleepingMeeky
Summary: This is an Evil Withing AU story, that takes place right after the first game. In a scenario where Ruvik escaped STEM, and caused an apocalypse with his experiments. Y/N is a 16 year old girl that joins Sebastian Castellanos and together they attempt to fight through the apocalypse, while creating a father daughter relationship along the way.
1. Chapter 1: How This All Happened

Just a normal spring day, then boom, it happened. An Earth shattering apocalypse. Nobody was sure if it had hit the whole world entirely, or just the US, so that's probably an overstatement. It's been around three months since the start of it all, by this time you had gotten used to the zombies that roamed the Earth, and the few survivors you saw. Nobody calls them zombies though, they go by "The Haunted" at this point. You had only seen bare civilian Haunted so far, you had heard of ones with weapons and masks in farther off places, and realistically you were afraid of them, they were smarter than the others. There was also talk of other alarming monsters that weren't even human at all. It made you shiver just thinking about it. You've been with two small groups so far, both of which had been overrun, your new mates being eaten, leaving only you. From them, they would tell stories of a once burned man, who transformed himself into the body of a white haired boy. He continued his past experiments when in his new host, and that's how the Haunted came to be. Not much else though, you remember hearing snippets that his name was Ruvik, or Ruben. Both you heard interchangeably. Who knows, but that's roughly what you went off of when it came to who started the apocalypse. There was only a small purpose for your life, you thought of finding some of your family, nowhere to find for a cure, you just wanted to survive and find some other survivors along the way. Though you give yourself credit every time you think of how far you've come, you handled yourself as best you could for a 16 year old.

The time it hit your house, it was night. It was a beautiful night too, a full moon and full view of the stars. You were sleeping soundly until you heard a struggle from downstairs. That's when you leaped out of your bed into the hallway, and listened for a few moments at the top of the stairs, hearing the muffles coming from your living room. Peaking your face from the top of the stairs, looking quietly into the living room, you see your mom's boyfriend fighting off another human, or what looked like another human. He always kept a knife on himself, for protection and paranoia. You watched him stab it twice, one time in its left side and one on its shoulder, no response. The window next to his chair was open, the screen busted in. Instantly, maybe a like a little bitch, you ran to wake up your mom. You knew that he could eventually kill the thing, he was in the military and had definitely killed people before. Yada yada, fast forward, your mom is up, helps with the zombie thing, and we're all fine. Unfortunately, you eventually lost them to the Haunted too. You didn't want to think of that now, though.

Your mom had divorced your step father not even a year ago, and had her ex boyfriend move in. Needless to say, you never knew your blood father, and frankly you didn't care. You knew he didn't, and still doesn't, care about you. So you grew up with your mom, and then she married your step dad. His name was Jones, and he had previous children with his ex wife, Brittney. His daughter and son, Chloe and Cody, grew up being your friends. You, were the middle child. Chloe the oldest, you, then Cody. Now that they're grown up, you were sad to see what had become of them. Chloe, an 18 year old, trying to get pregnant with her 35 year old boyfriend, Cody a hyper crack head._ I'm the one who made it through? Surprising, I'm garbage myself.. _Though you didn't hold this against them, they could do whatever they wanted with their lives as long as they didn't bother you. It was just saddening though. When your mom told you of the divorce beforehand, you already began to detach yourself from your step siblings. Now that the apocalypse is here, you didn't really care to find them. You knew they were either dead, or hiding somewhere and you didn't want to associate yourself with them anymore. Your coping mechanism was still in place. However if you found them, you would be thankful to see them again. You really didn't want to go and find them yourself, only to find them dead. Last time you knew, Jones had a girlfriend named Amy with him. You wanted to find Jones and Amy though, that was for sure. You planned to search their house, otherwise known as your old house, and see if they were there, or maybe left a note. You moved in with your mom to Blair City, just after Krimson City, a far distance away from where Jones lived. In your head, your intention was to go around Krimson City, back to Jones' house. You still had your old house keys on you, hoping that you would find a locked door instead of a busted down one.

So here you are now, sitting in front of a small campfire on the outskirts of Krimson City, eating the rest of a can of pears you saved from earlier. The sun just above the horizon, putting a pink glow in the sky. Enjoying your meal, until you heard rustling in the bushes, a gun being cocked before you could even fully turn your head. Frozen, you only heard your breathing. _Fuck, someone's gonna steal my goddamn stuff. _"Krimson City Police Department. Put your hands up."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

"Krimson City Police Department. Put your hands up."

Hands up, elbows bent, you raise your arms in the sky. The last thing you wanted was your head blown in after all you've been through. Being extra careful, you tell him where your weapons are too. "Okay.. Okay. I have a small handgun that's in the side pocket of the bag there. There's a knife in the holster on my side." There was no sound, no response, no movement. You were just about to ask to turn around, but the man said something before you could. "What's your name and are there others with you?" His voice was almost a whisper, you guessed he was thinking that there were others to save you, or maybe he kept his voice down to not alert any of the Haunted around. "My name, is Y/N. There's nobody else with me. Believe me, I wish there was." You paused, so did he. There was movement, he was coming towards you. From your side, a tall, dark haired, brown eyed man came into view. The red tie was the first piece of clothing you noticed. Then his dark vest with vertical white stripes that covered his torso, along with brown leather straps, those of which you didn't know the purpose of. Next a white undershirt that was under the vest, the sleeves rolled up under his elbows. "There's a lot of Haunted coming this way. You should go." Saying this, he picked up your bag for you and began to kick out the fire you made. As he handed you your small bag of supplies from off the ground, you spoke to him. "Uh, thanks," He only shook his head, and looked at the new sound coming from the same area of bushes he himself came from. You placed your worn backpack on your back. "but I don't have anywhere else I _can _go. I'm traveling. I don't have a stable place to run to," As one Haunted appeared from the bushes he shoved his shotgun in the holster on his back, and waited for it to come closer before stabbing it in the head with a knife he pulled out from his right side holster. "except forward, but that seems blocked off now." You continued. After the double dead body hit the ground, he looked back at you. "That makes two of us."

The policeman continued to look at you, an alarming look came across his face. "How old are you Y/N?" Seeing another Haunted come out of the shrubbery, you gently pulled out your knife and pointed at it, to which the man let the thing come to him just like the last one, and he stabbed it the same as the one on the ground. As he did this, you answered his question. "I'm 16. I know, you haven't seen many of us for a while, right?" You could hear a _clusterfuck _of groggy moans in front of you now. At this point, you became afraid. The man could sense this, and turned to you, motioning you to come with him. "There's a different path that way. I'm sure you know what's behind you, it's probably the same as ahead of us." He pointed to a small path to the left, and you both traveled down it, quietly jogging away from the medium crowd of the Haunted. Of course, him being taller than you with longer legs, he ran a little in front of you. You were keeping up, but as a small amount of time passed, you found you could continue longer than him. It was important to have both of those characteristics in a group. _Well, he can definitely handle himself well, him being a cop and all. I bet he probably doesn't even want me with him though. I'll only slow him down. Jesus I'm still a burden in the apocalypse. _The policeman finally giving up, he stopped jogging, and you kept going a short distance to catch up with him. Providing some sound, you speak up again, the man out of breath. "We should be a safe enough distance from them, right?" On his left, he shot a side glance at you. "You're never safe. No matter how far you are from a horde, there will always be more." _Oh great, like I didn't know that. Well Mr. StickUpAnus, I'm still here. That's something. You really haven't seen others my age around here, have you? Neither have I, to be fair. _"So what's the plan, policeman? Got a place in mind to hide?" To your surprise he gave a little smile. "I'm Sebastian Castellanos. I can already see a few houses up ahead, how about we check out those? Someplace to hide. There's my plan."

A blue grungy house, the windows already boarded up, but door left ajar. Blood was on the outside door frame. Dark, old blood. Definitely wasn't new. The man, Sebastian, walked in first, and began to search the whole downstairs. You walked in, and saw there was a brown couch that was in the middle of the room. Closing the door behind you, you asked Sebastian if it was okay to move the couch in front of the door to block it. A short chuckle came from him, knife still in hand, he began to move upstairs, done checking the downstairs. "Ready to settle in? Don't fully barricade yet in case we have to haul ass outta here. Just push it against the door for now, we'll move it in a better position once this place is clean." He continued up the stairs, his footsteps slow. You watched his moves, hoping that you could be the one to save someone one day. _I wanna learn how to do that, how to move so quietly, not even a breath could be heard. That'd be cool. I'm still so used to the old world that I forget about my noise sometimes. He's had practice though, maybe I can learn from him if he wants me around. _You could hear him open each of the creaky doors upstairs as you tried your best to move the couch as softly as possible, you did pretty well just for a light barricade. Looking at your work, a noise from the quiet came, making you jump. "Y/N, the upstairs is clear." You looked at him, and gave him an embarrassed laugh. _Bet I just made a baby out of myself. _"So we're good to settle in then?" You said, leaning in the direction of the couch. "Yeah, now let's make that thing into a better wall."

After you both used other objects to boost the couch into a slash across the door, you both put up the curtains that laid below the windows. It was dusk at this point, and even though there were boards on the windows upstairs and downstairs, both of you were sure that the Haunted would be able to see any light that would be inside coming through the cracks. _What conveniently placed curtains, aren't we lucky?_ After that, you grabbed a metal pot from the cupboards in the kitchen, and took books from a bookcase in the hallway, planning to make a small fire. "Smarty, I've got a lantern with me. Don't go so primal. I got you covered." _Heh, well ya see buddy, I don't have a lantern on ME, forgive me, I'm only trying to survive over here. But hey, at least you're some type of kind. "_Guess I didn't notice that before. Oh, and thanks for saving my ass back there. I probably wouldn't have heard the crowd on me until they were chomping on my neck." You sat on the carpet of the living room along with Sebastian who was already seated. You looked at everything around you, taking it in. There was little furnishing, it looked like somebody was just moving in, too. _Damn, what a fucking shame. _"It's not like I could just leave you, you've made it this far, and that's something." His voice snapped you out of your thoughts about the room. This was your time to ask questions, now that you're in a house with him, and safe. "What were you doing before the herd was after you? Were you camping too?" Raising your hand, into a questioning one. "I was just trying to move forward. Until I saw them in the distance, and had to track back into the forest to go around them. Then I found you." Wanting to know more, you asked more. "Do you have a goal? Somewhere to be? Is that why you were moving forward?" Looking at you again with his brown eyes, he squinted, almost wondering if he should tell you. That was short lived, as you bet he knew a 16 year old wouldn't take him down.

"I was trying to move down to the police station. The problem is the city is so populated with the Haunted that it's hard to get in. I'm trying to get the weapons that were stored in the lockers there, and find my colleagues." Shrugging your shoulders, you go on with another question. "What were you doing outside of Krimson City anyway? You said you're from the KCPD, were you able to get out before shit hit the fan?" He shook his head lightly back and forth, "No, I was out of the city before it started. I had just finished up a hit and run chase, and all of my other co-workers left. I saw a white van, a logo that had 3 red stars, a sharpened line going through the biggest star.. I remember a dart hitting my neck, I pulled it out but I fell to the ground anyway. I woke up a day ago, and since then I've been trying to get back to my city, to find my friends and weapons." He gave you a stern look, seeming certain that's what happened. _Whoever the logo belonged too, they kept good care of him. No grown in beard, crystal clean clothes - aside from the newest blotches of blood from the Haunted back in the woods._ Moving a leg up to rest your chin on your knee, you give him some information. "Well, in case you're not sure of how long it's been since you were captured, it's been three months since the apocalypse started, for me at least." Sebastian blew out air from his nose, arched both legs, putting his arms on top of his knees. You thought about his friends again and you tilted your head, and squinted an eye. "You sure they're alive? Uh, I mean you know.. I Don't mean to come off as a bitch but, you shouldn't risk your life for people you're not sure are still alive. You seem like a good person, there shouldn't be another one like you, lost to those things out there." Sebastian leaned his back against the wall, and sighed, almost frustrated with the statement. "I know they're alive. We've dealt with these things before, we can do it again. Only this time we're not in some guys mind, this is real life." You shrunk back, you felt guilty for asking the question. _What the hell does he mean "In some guy's mind?" I'm curious but not enough to ask about that topic anymore._

"Well that's good, you know they're alive. That means so much these days Sebastian, cherish that." You looked into him, giving him a smile through the pain. He leaned forward, tilting his head almost 90 degrees from where it was normally. "How do you know the ones you know aren't dead? Have you already looked?" _Shit, he has me there. But I know, at least the majority of them are dead. _"I know that most of them are. I've even seen some of my friends on the streets, one of the Haunted. My goal was to get past Krimson City and see if the few people I hope are alive, are just that. But I'm saying, I hope your friends are alive, for your sake. You're a good person in this bad world." You placed the back of your head on the wall behind you, looking at the ceiling. Another sigh came from him, it was more of a relieved sigh this time. "The same goes for you, Y/n. You shouldn't have to grow up in a world like this. No parents or friends for you to be with, alone. I'm sorry." _Ouchie, OfficerPleasant poked an open wound. _Tears began to well in your eyes. He was the first live person you've seen in ten days, and you watched that one get ripped to shreds too. Sebastian saw the tears, and leaned forward, he felt bad. "I fucked up. I didn't mean to do that. We could figure out a plan to find your family, too." You used both index fingers to wipe the new tears forming below your eyes. "It's okay, it just hits me with other people. The reality of things." It went quiet for a bit until he spoke again. "You don't deserve to be alone anymore. You can come with me. We can find your family, if they're not there then.." He looked at you, and uncomfortably coughed. "Or we could at least find a nice group for you to stay with." You sniffled, and gave a small sigh of your own. "You and I both know there aren't any more safe groups around anymore. Not ones with safe enough people." Looking back to him, he felt genuinely upset that you were in a world like this. "It's you and I, Sebastian. When we find your colleagues, it'll be us and them too. We'll make it. Then we could look for my family." Giving a bright smile at him, he gave a pitiful one back. "I sure hope it goes that way, Y/n." Laying down on your side, you showed him you were tired. You spoke,"We need sleep if we're gonna find them, you get your rest too." He looked a little unsure, and asked keenly, "You don't want to sleep in a bed? I could keep watch down here." You shook your head. "It's best if we're in the same spot just in case stuff goes south. Don't you think?" He stubbornly shook his head back. "You never know when you'll be able to sleep on a bed again. Go, sleep upstairs. I'll keep watch down here, maybe get some rest here and there. You matter more, you're young and need more sleep." You laid on your back. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" Cupping his hands in one another, he grinned. "Nope. We'll talk about plans and more in the morning. Shoo, shoo." You groaned, getting up and grabbing your gun and flashlight from your bag, starting up the stairs.

He watched you walk to the middle of the steps and stop, and you pointed at him, squinting your eyes _high noon_ style. "You get some rest, Sebastian Castellanos. Old people need rest too." As quietly as you could you jogged up the rest of the stairs, hearing an "OH, really, you little shit?" come from Sebastian. A chuckle came from you, one that wasn't too loud thankfully.

It felt wrong to sleep in someone else's bed, but thankfully it had barely been in use, as it wasn't even a bed. It was a blowup mattress and you felt better using it, as it's hard for a person to be connected to an air mattress. Placing a blanket you found over it, drowning out the sound it would make when you would lay yourself on it. With a smaller blanket you found you laid yourself down on the mattress, facing the window that had a curtain on it. You didn't hear anything, and you wondered if that was good or bad. You put your gun slightly under the mattress, your knife still in its harness on your pants. _We'll talk about plans tomorrow morning, maybe gather stuff. I hope we find more survivors. _Those were the last words that you thought of drifting off into a peaceful light sleep.


End file.
